The Light of Day
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Cinq ans après la chute du Comte Millénaire, cinq ans après sa mort, cinq ans après avoir reprit le flambeau. Un coeur souffre mais c'est normal, non ? Une rencontre plutôt inattendu, même, inespéré se déroule ! "Je croyais ne plus jaimais te revoir"


Auteur : Choupinnette

Disclaimer : nous appartenons à Hoshino-sama

Rating : euh .... pour l'instant on en sait rien

Pairing : ben, c'est évident ^^ Lavyu

Résumé :Cinq ans après la chute du Comte Millénaire, cinq ans après sa mort, cinq ans après avoir reprit le flambeau. Un coeur souffre mais c'est normal, non ? Une rencontre plutôt inattendu, même, inespéré se déroule !! Les retrouvailles, le retour de soi, la blessure guérie, espérément. "Je coyais que plus jamais je n'allais te revoir ....."

**

* * *

**

**The Light of Day**

Partie 1 : 

_Le sol commençait à trembler. Le ciel devenait sombre, des éclairs bleus le traversaient de toute part. Les combats étaient sanglants. Ils avaient été séparés par les Noah. Chacun en combattait un malgré leur peu de chance de survit. Lavi était sur une colline, à bout de souffle mais continuait le combat. Allen était plus loin, face au Comte Millénaire. Lavi jeta un léger coup d'œil pour voir si Allen s'en sortait. Et effectivement, il s'en sortait mais de justesse. Sa minute de distraction lui fut fatale, Lavi fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba du haut de la colline pour atterrir près du champ de bataille du kendoka. Il avait énormément de mal à se relever et lorsqu'il se mit sur ses coudes, il écarquilla son œil. _

_Kanda, l'imperturbable, le sanglant exorciste, n'arrivait pas à venir à bout de son adversaire. Il faut dire aussi que celui-ci est bien plus coriace que Skin Bolic mais c'est ce qui faisait progresser, plus ils sont forts plus tu deviens fort. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas de cette fois. Kanda était à bout de souffle et ses blessures étaient nombreuses. Ce combat allait être le dernier. A cette pensée, Lavi secoua la tête brusquement. Il se releva, avec peine, puis attrapa son marteau. Malheureusement, il était trop tard, le kendoka fut attaqué de toute part et ne put en esquiver une seule. Une énorme explosion retentit. Lavi fut projeté en arrière, ce cognant la tête à un rocher. Tous se tournèrent vers l'explosion. Lenalee cria le nom du kendoka. Allen ne put contenir sa rage et enchaîna ses attaques sur le Comte, de plus en plus puissante, donnant du fil à retordre à celui-ci. Lavi regardait la fumée disparaître, faisant apparaître le corps inanimé de son amant interdit. Il resta figé pendant de longues minutes ainsi puis son regard se posa sur Mugen, l'innocence de Yu Kanda. A côté du corps, celle-ci explosa en milles morceaux._

Lavi se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait, ses cheveux, mi-long, lui collaient à la peau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche. Il soupira d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude entra au contact avec sa peau. La tête baissée, il laissait l'eau chaude couler sur son torse musclé. Après quelques minutes, il éteignit l'eau et se lava puis ralluma l'eau pour se rincer. Il sortit de la douche puis mit une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord des deux côtés et se regarda dans le miroir.

Cela faisait 5 ans depuis la chute du Comte Millénaire. Il était à présent Bookman et archivait l'Histoire passé. Il avait laissé ses archives sur la bataille contre le Comte à son grand-père. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, à aucun moment. Seulement ses rêves lui jouaient des tours. Il rêvait de plus en plus de son passé, ses coéquipiers, la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ses combats lui revenaient et plus particulièrement le dernier. Il avait enterré ce moment précis mais ça remontait à la surface et son cœur souffrait.

- Il est mort et moi je suis Bookman, se dit-il, mais pourquoi … revient-il ?

Il ouvrit brusquement le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau froide. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'habiller. Les cheveux en arrière, quelques mèches sur les épaules, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un manteau marron foncé avec des chaussures noires, il sortit de son appartement. Il était encore tôt mais il y avait pas mal de personnes dans les rues. Il marcha pendant une longue demi-heure jusqu'à un petit salon de thé où il entra. L'intérieur n'était pas très grand mais bien décoré. On lui avait donné rendez-vous, une lettre lui était parvenue la veille, lui indiquant l'heure et le lieu de la rencontre. Il regarda tout autour puis vit une main se lever timidement. Il alla chez cette personne sans se douter de quoique se soit. Il s'assit en face d'elle et commanda un café au serveur. Se retournant vers son interlocuteur, qui était encapuchonné, il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la personne enleva la capuche. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui étonna Lavi.

- Le … Lenalee ?!! fit Lavi vraiment surpris.

- Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, Lavi, dit la chinoise en attrapant la main à Lavi et la serrant dans les siennes.

Lavi la regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle avait étonnement changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils lui allaient jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Elle était devenu une belle jeune femme. Par contre, son sourire, lui, n'avait en aucun cas changé. Elle lui tenait la main sans pouvoir la lâcher. Elle le regarda et agrandit son sourire, Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver mais je suis contente, lança Lenalee en s'approchant de Lavi. Tu as énormément changé.

- Merci Lenalee, fit Lavi. Toi aussi, tu as énormément changé.

- Merci Lavi, fit la chinoise en rougissant légèrement. Comment te portes-tu ? Tu es en déplacement, non ?

- Oui, je suis ici qu'un certain temps, répondit Lavi en prenant la tasse de café que le serveur venait de lui ramener. Lorsque j'aurai fini d'archiver les dossiers de la mairie, je partirais.

- Lavi …

- Je suis désolé Lenalee, coupa-t-il en se ressaisissant, … mais désormais, je suis Bookman.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Lavi regardait au travers des vitrines, tout en buvant son café. Lenalee gardait la tête baissée, ses yeux commençaient à briller. Lavi ne le remarqua pas, son regard était focalisé sur les passants dans la rue. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, il vit une personne qui ne devrait pas y être. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Lenalee. Elle le questionna du regard, malgré les quelques perles sur ses joues. Lavi la regarda perplexe puis tourna son regard vers la foule, dehors. Lenalee le suivit du regard puis écarquilla les yeux. Lavi voulut sortir mais Lenalee le retint.

- Lenalee ? fit Lavi déconcerté.

- Non, s'il te plait, n'y va pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion, lança-t-elle.

Lavi se pétrifia à l'entente de ces mots. « Il » les avait dit tellement souvent. Lenalee était accroché à lui et lui murmurait : « N'y va pas, je t'en supplie ». Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens. Elle le tenait fermement et il savait qu'elle pleurait mais pour quelle raison ? Est-ce pour lui ? Ou bien pour essayer de fuir la réalité ? Il l'a regarda un instant puis se détacha d'elle et accouru dans la rue. Devant le salon de thé, il regardait de droite à gauche, cherchant cette personne qu'il voulait tellement revoir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut la longue chevelure d'ébène flottant dans le vent. Il se précipita vers son propriétaire, tout en essayant de passer entre les personnes. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais, au lieu de cela, cette personne se retourna et sauta au cou de Lavi. Il en fut surpris mais se ressaisit et passa sa main dans son dos, pour le rapprocher de lui. Lavi plongea son visage dans le cou de la personne accroché à son cou, humant ainsi son odeur qu'il avait tant attendu.

- Je croyais que plus jamais je n'allais te revoir, fit Lavi l'enlacent, Yu.

Lavi déposa un baiser dans la nuque du japonais, le faisant sursauter. Il se sépara de Lavi, au grand dam de celui-ci. Il l'observait d'un air sévère puis se détendit. Il porta ses mains au manteau de Lavi et le lui remit correctement. Lavi le regardait, attendrit, ne se retenant plus, il attrapa Kanda par les épaules et le blottit contre lui. Le japonais écarquilla les yeux puis les referma. Ça faisait 5 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils se reverraient ? Kanda était sensé être mort et Lavi devait parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles archives. Lavi sursauta légèrement et s'écarta de Kanda, tout en gardant ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Il le regardait, ou plutôt, il l'observait. Kanda avait les cheveux détachés et porté sur ses épaules. Il portait un pantalon bleu foncé avec un col roulé noir. Un manteau noir lui allait jusqu'aux genoux et il avait des chaussures noires. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez Lavi, c'était le changement d'expression des yeux du japonais. En effet, ils s'étaient adoucit et Lavi remarqua, aussi, qu'on ne voyait plus les racines du tatouage, qui était sur le torse du brun. Kanda remarqua l'expression de soulagement sur le visage de Lavi, il se détacha de Lavi et regarda le vide.

- Ne pense pas ça, fit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il n'est pas partit.

Lavi resta bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le japonais venait de dire. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais pu comprendre ce qu'il disait lorsque le sujet portait sur son tatouage. Lavi ferma les yeux un long moment avant de les rouvrir et de regarder son interlocuteur. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux jais de son compagnon. Kanda ne disait rien, il se laissait faire comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Lavi sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Lenalee, tête baissée. Kanda la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils l'abandonneraient si facilement. Lavi les regardait tour à tour car une tension venait de monter entre eux.

- Kanda, je …, commença la chinoise.

- La ferme ! fit le japonais d'un ton ferme. Je n'ai que faire des tes excuses.

- Mais …

- J'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à foutre, reprit Kanda avec une pointe de rage dans la voix. Si tu veux bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Kanda partit en direction opposée sous les regards de ses anciens coéquipiers. Lenalee avait les larmes aux yeux, elle commençait à sangloter. Lavi la retint à temps, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre. Lenalee attrapa le poignet de Lavi et l'entraîna à la suite de leur ancien épéiste, elle savait qu'il se posait des questions. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient, ou plutôt, Lenalee racontait l'histoire. Au bout d'une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent. Lenalee s'assit sur un banc et Lavi s'adossa à un arbre. Le silence s'imposa entre eux. Aucun ne parlait. Lavi se décida à prendre la parole.- Comment avez-vous …

- Ce n'était pas de notre faute, coupa Lenalee, c'était un ordre de l'inspecteur Leverrier. Allen s'y était opposé mais il fut emmené de force à Central. Nii-san n'a pas pu nous laisser partir.

- …

- Et toi, tu étais parti la nuit qui avait suivit le combat, reprit-elle.

Le silence retomba. Plus un mot ne sortit de leur bouche. Lavi avait les yeux fermés et Lenalee sanglotait. Les minutes passaient ainsi. Lenalee se calma et se retourna vers Lavi. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Lenalee.

- Je suis désolé …, dit-il en commençant à marcher, … je vais retrouver une certaine le regarda sans rien dire. Lavi quitta Lenalee pour rejoindre les rues bruyantes de la ville. Lenalee ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, le voir partir lui fit mal au cœur. Elle baissa la tête, triste. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et se dirigea, à pas joyeux, vers une voiture, qui lui attendait. Une vitre s'ouvrit et une voix grave retentit :

- Alors ? Il revenu ?

- Oui et une lueur familière brille des ses yeux, fit Lenalee un grand sourire. Si ça te dérange pas, Nii-san, pourrais-tu m'emmener chez moi, Allen doit se demander où je suis passée.

- Bien entendu, fit Komui en ouvrant une porte de la voiture.

- Merci, dit-elle en entrant dans la voiture.

- C'est bien que notre jeune bookman soit redevenu Lavi, dit l'ex Grand Intendant en fermant la porte de la voiture.

Partie 2 : 

Lavi et Kanda étaient dans le salon de l'appartement que Lavi louait. L'un était assis sur le canapé et l'autre, près de la fenêtre. Ils ne se regardaient pas mais le silence parlait à leur place. Relevant la tête, retournant la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un dans l'autre, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Lavi alla s'asseoir à côté de Kanda, au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Kanda n'avait pas quitté Lavi des yeux, il se tourna même vers lui lorsque celui-ci s'était assis à côté de lui. Lavi passa une main dans les longs cheveux d'ébène de Kanda, le sourire aux lèvres mais il ne dura pas longtemps. De son autre main, Lavi attrapa l'épaule opposée de son interlocuteur, lui faisant face. Kanda le regarda droit dans les yeux, il savait, il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander alors il détourna le regard, le posant sur sa tasse. Lavi, du doigt de sa main, tourna le menton du japonais et y pénétra son regard. Un long moment se déroula avant que Lavi se résigne à le lâcher.

- Comment es-tu …

- Je peux pas, coupa Kanda, sa frange lui cachant les yeux. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lavi.

- Parce que !! Je ne peux pas, fit Kanda en se levant. J'ai … je l'ai promis, dit-il en se retournant vers Lavi.

Lavi le regarda. Il essayait de chercher la réponse dans le regard du japonais. Sans succès. Il soupira avant de se lever et de s'approcher de son ancien coéquipier. Kanda ne bougeait pas mais ne le regardait pas. Se retournant à moitié, il sentit une paire de main se poser sur ses hanches. Après un léger sursaut, il se retourna mais se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la tête de Lavi sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Lavi passa ses mains des hanches au dos de Kanda, le serrant un peu contre lui.

- Et moi ? fit-il. Ne m'as-tu pas promis quelque chose ?

Kanda fronça, d'abord, les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux. Lavi le sentit, il releva la tête jusqu'à frôler son nez contre celui de son interlocuteur. Mélangeant leurs souffles, ils regardaient, chacun, les lèvres de l'autre. Lavi commença à faire glisser, légèrement, son nez contre celui du japonais. Il ouvrait puis fermait la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Après avoir arrêté tout mouvement, Lavi recula, légèrement, sa tête en arrière avant de se coller contre le japonais.

- Je laisse tomber pour ma question, lança-t-il avant de re-frotter son nez, par contre, je ne tirerai pas de trait sur ce que tu m'as promis.

Il jeta un dernier regard au ténébreux avant de poser ses lèvres contre ses jumelles. Kanda fut légèrement surpris mais se laissa faire. Un doux baiser débuta avant que les lèvres s'entrouvrent et que leurs langues se gouttent. De légère caresse avant de commencer un ballet langoureux. Lavi fit remonter une main sur la nuque du japonais, puis fit glisser l'autre sous le pull noir, le remontant. Kanda remonta ses bras jusqu'à la chemise de Lavi et commença à la déboutonner.

Leur baiser s'accentua et s'enflamma. Lavi retira le pull à col rouler noir de Kanda et pût remarquer le tatouage sur la poitrine de son amant. Et effectivement, il n'avait pas disparut comme il l'aurait espéré. Kanda fit un léger grognement ce qui fit sourire Lavi, mais un sourire à la fois triste et content.

Kanda fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Lavi, qu'il trouvait particulièrement musclé malgré le peu d'effort physique qu'il faisait. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du Bookman et l'approcha du visage pour pouvoir reprendre leur baiser. Cette fois, il fut plus enflammé. Kanda obligea Lavi à reculer, tout en retirant la chemise de celui-ci. Arrivé au bord du canapé, Lavi attrapa Kanda et le coucha sur le divan. Il plongea dans le cou découvert du japonais. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant les lèvres brûlantes du jeune Bookman. Il se laissait faire, Lavi venait de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Il parcourut le corps d'un simple regard avant de le couvrirent de baiser tout aussi brûlant les uns que les autres, laissant des marques au passage. Le japonais laissait échapper de léger soupir inaudible. Lavi remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant et l'embrassa - puis il laissa le japonais lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements et de lui rendre ses baisers, qu'il sentait vraiment brûlants.

L'un comme l'autre, ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Lavi recoucha Kanda sur le canapé et l'embrassa. Il écarta les jambes de celui-ci et s'y glissa. Kanda mit ses bras autour du torse de Lavi puis il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, par réflexe, il plia les jambes mais le jeune Bookman l'en empêcha et commença à onduler. Kanda eut un second hoquet de surprise et resserra sa prise sur le torse du borgne. Lavi enfonça son visage dans les mèches sombres de son amant et fit des vas et viens. Kanda sentait la douleur mais celle-ci laissait place à un plaisir qu'il voulait tant y goutter, comme le jeune Bookman. Ce plaisir, qu'ils attendaient, était de plus en plus intense. Les gémissements de l'un comme les soupirs de l'autre devenaient difficile à taire. Les coups du roux étaient doux puis devinrent de plus en plus bouillant.

Entourant la taille du roux de ses jambes, Kanda se laissa, finalement, aller et lâchait ses soupires de désir. Lavi ondulait tout en caressant le corps fin et musclé de son amant. Il alla chercher des baisers à son amant aux cheveux couleur ténèbre. Les coups étaient plus rapide les gémissements plus fort. Il allait, enfin, atteindre ensemble l'orgasme. Unir leur âme, leur corps, leur esprit pour ne faire plus qu'un. Être ensemble.

Les limites atteintes, leurs corps se courbèrent. Leurs mains se serrant l'une dans l'autre. Un dernier gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de leur gorge, à l'unisson. La peau en sueur, les cheveux collés aux corps. Ils se détendirent, essoufflés. Collé l'un contre l'autre, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Après de longues années et de batailles acharnées, ils pouvaient, enfin, partager leurs sentiments. Malgré le fait que les Bookmen ne doivent, en aucun cas, ouvrir leurs cœurs pour ne pas être corrompus pas les sentiments dont-ils n'avaient besoin. Le cœur est une chose qu'aucun Bookman n'est supposé posséder. L'amour. C'est un mot que les hommes utilisent dans tous les sens du terme. Il est supposer rendre heureux, au lieu de ça, il déclenche les guerres, les conflits, la misère, … la mort. La mort est un mot que les personnes ont peur, peur de prononcer, peur de rencontrer. Mais les personnes ne savent pas que la mort est partout autour d'eux. Lui, il l'a rencontré et il est là, dans les bras du jeune Bookman. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'il allait mourir et il l'a accepté. Malgré son acceptation, il est bien là, vivant au côté de la personne qui lui compte le plus au monde. Il est là et restera là, jusqu'à ce que sa vie se termine définitivement avec lui. Lui, le jeune Bookman. Lui qui a gardé son cœur. Son cœur qu'il a offert à une personne revenue d'entre les morts. Ils se sont offerts leurs cœurs mais aussi leurs paroles.

* * *

Voilà ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ sur ce, laissez des reviews ^^

Kissouille Choupinnette


End file.
